


Warm You Down ♡

by AlexFanAnne



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexFanAnne/pseuds/AlexFanAnne
Summary: premise: mick sees snart, like usual , snart knows all the things mick has been imagining and hoping for, Jax and Ray confront Mick and later the professor involves himself as well





	Warm You Down ♡

"Gideon... I want a snack," the low voice grumbled quietly in the kitchen's snack bar.

"Alright Mr. Rory. What would you like tonight?" Gideon's voice chimed out. 

"I want some cake. None of that sugar-free future crap though," Mick said in a deep whisper.

"Coming right up, Mr. Rory."

"Rory? Is that you? You're still up?" Sara asked the darkness. 

"Yeah, it's me," Mick mumbled.

Sara flipped on the lights and sat down next to Mick. 

"Can't sleep?" 

"Hungry."

The two sat there in silence. Sara figured she really wasn't best equipped for taming Mick, especially after the ordeal with the Spear of Destiny. Most of the team had quite literally asked themselves if they trusted Rory at any point in their friendships, and maybe two people could say they had. Sara herself had told Mick she couldn't trust him after he chose Snart--but it wasn't really fair, was it? To the team, it was simple: Mick had betrayed them. After a long while of thinking and taking care of aberrations in the timeline, Sara knew she was too harsh. If she could have chosen to rewrite destiny with Laurel vs choosing the team, not too long ago, Sara would have automatically picked her sister. 

Now, the two of them sat in an awkward silence that feigned comforting. 

"Listen lady, I don't feel like talking right now. I'm going to go back to my quarters now," Mick said, grabbing the plate of cake Gideon had created. 

"Mick, wait. I wanted to apologize," Sara began. Mick stopped in his tracks. "I never told you this, but when you left us with the Spear, the whole team had a heart to heart. We all realized you were right. We weren't treating you like a partner, we treated you like a criminal. And-"

"Yeah, that's cause I am a criminal. And I don't have a partner anymore."

Mick threw away the cake with a beer in hand and stormed down the hall. Sara peered into the darkness after his shadow was long gone and retreated to her quarters as well. 

Mick walked into his room and went straight for his chair.

"So the team's trying to clear the air. Interesting," Snart said as he leaned against the wall near Mick's recliner. 

"They're failing. Miserably," Mick growled.

"Yes, but they're trying. Isn't that the important thing?" 

"Since when have you ever agreed with the team? What happened to us vs them?" Mick asked, glaring in Snart's direction.

"Mick, I don't get what you mean," Snart started. He stopped leaning against the wall and took a step towards Mick. "I was the one who got us into this. I was the one who wanted the team when you didn't. All you wanted was us. And then I got us into this, just for these guys to mess up. But they haven't hit you, so I'd say they've done better than me," His voice subtly trailed off towards the end, and no one but Mick could have picked up on it.

Mick stared in shock.

"Why aren't you telling me to betray them? Why aren't you telling me to do something wrong for once?" Mick asked in utter confusion.

"Mick, again, I don't know what you mean. It's not like I've talked to you for a while. But I guess even death couldn't stop me from speaking to my partner one last time," Snart said cooly.

"But I've been seeing you. Hearing your voice. Even before the Spear, you've been here."

"This is the first time I've spoken to you. I was surprised at how you took it, but I assumed you had faith I'd be back," Leonard explained.

"You aren't real. You can't be."

"Mick, you can touch me," Snart said, looking at Mick with curiosity and a twinge of sadness. "I'm real alright."

Mick's eyes were a little watery and he still wore the shocked expression from earlier. He took two giant steps forward and wrapped his arms around Snart. Snart slowly snaked his arms around Mick. They stayed that way for a while until Mick's grip began to slip.

"Do you want to sit down?" Mick asked his friend as normally as he could.

"Yeah. Come on, we can move to the seats by the window. I even have my cards still, if you want to play," Snart offered. 

The two moved up to the window seat and spoke quietly while playing cards. Snart asked about missions and how the Legends were handing things now. Mick told many stories of adventures they went on, usually leaving out the important pieces and telling his cool stories like Ceasar and the professor stealing. 

Hours passed and it became very early in the morning. None of the Legends were up yet. They had moved from the window seat to Mick in the chair and Snart on his bed. Mick was reading Frankenstein, having finished Dracula and needing something else to read (Gideon had told him about both classics). Snart was sitting as close to the chair as he could be, holding his cold gun and examining it closely. Eventually Mick moved to the bed as well, and the two sat and talked some more about anything and everything.

A few more hours passed and they were both progressively more tired now than before. They both laid down, the book and gun both discarded on the floor. 

"You know Mick, I didn't know if you'd still think of me half as highly as you used to after all the fights I caused. I'm sorry for hitting you," Snart offered.

"Even when you weren't real, you were the only real one," Mick said blankly.

"Hm. The crazy thing is me being gone was the best I'd ever been treated. No one here really hated me, and you missed me. You missed having a partner."

"I missed having my partner," Mick corrected as he turned and looked Snart in the eyes.

"I'd almost think you want me to kiss you, Mick," Snart joked.

"I'd almost think I want to kiss you," Mick said without any thoughts at all. The room was silent for a moment.

"Mick, is this what our partnership was to you? Or what you want it to be?" Snart asked calmly, bearing no emotions but empathy. Mick remained silent.

"I remember this one time, back when we both got put in juvie together for our third armed robbery. I was changing and there was no space, and you saw my scars. I never wanted anyone to see them, but when you did... A part of me almost didn't care. I remember you looking at them with such sadness and hatred for my father. I remember when I saw your burns for the first time, not long after that. But you didn't look at me with the shame I looked at you when you saw mine. You looked at me with confidence that you deserved those scars. I cried when it happened and you never knew why. You didn't need to know. You just held me there. When I couldn't calm down, you traced all my scars with your fingers. I remember the safety I felt there with you. I remember when you finally let me trace yours," Snart recounted with a shaking chest and an only slightly quivering voice. Mick knew for sure. He could always see right through Leonard. 

"I still remember all of them, too," Mick said. Snart just looked at him.  
"You could lay down, and I'd trace them again so you could sleep."

"Or I could trace yours."

"No. I don't wan-"

"You got new ones? Because Mick, I already knew where all your old ones were. I know you've been on adventures, so let me see them," Leonard demanded with a slightly cold tone. "Or is it more than that?"

The room was silent again. Snart rubbed Mick's cheek.

"You should let me see them. I know, so you should let me feel them," Snart whispered. 

"I know it was dumb, but without you-"

"No one would stop you."

"Exactly."

Mick wasn't exactly sure how or who made the decision, but he knew exactly whose lips were on his. No one was ending it anytime soon, either. They stayed, arms around each other, kissing softly for a while. Eventually Mick moved back. 

"Mick..."

Mick kissed Snart for sure this time, holding onto him with everything he had. Leonard grabbed Mick with the same force until he broke away. 

"Show me yours, I'll show you mine," Leonard said with a small smile at the memories that line held for them.

"I'll warm you down," Mick replied automatically, grabbing the hem of Leonard's shirt. His jacket had been discarded along with the gun on the floor near Frankenstein. Mick pulled the shirt up over Snart's head and Snart immediately reached for Mick's. Mick knew by now to just let Snart do what he wanted. 

The two men were shirtless, and Snart didn't hesitate to straddle Mick and play with his arms and chest. He began to gently trace the scars and Mick looked ready to protest now. 

"Mick."

"Let me do it first, I like it better that way," Mick pleaded. 

"Alright, fine," Snart caved. He moved off of Mick and laid back down on the bed. "Do what you want with me."

Mick paused, a little unsure where to start. Snart with all his flaws was right here waiting for him. He finally found where to begin. He started with kissing Snart's chest right below his neck at the highest mark. He traced his fingers down over the others and went over the list in his head. Burn, belt buckle, punch, blade. It made him angry to think of the origin of the marks, so he focused instead on Snart's breathing and small moans. He started to mouth and bite at the spot slowly, replacing hate with love and affection. Snart caught on and watched with watery eyes. 

Every mark that lived on Snart's chest was covered with a new bite by Mick. Every bad thing that had happened to Snart was now replaced with love from Mick. Snart couldn't get over the symbolism of the small action. 

"Hey, this was supposed to make you stop crying, not start," Mick teased. Mick leaned down and kissed Snart softly. Snart leaned up to meet him and kissed back with equal force. Snart slowly climbed on top of Mick and pushed him on the bed. 

"Shouldn't you sleep at some point tonight?" Snart asked. "I mean, you've been going on those aberration missions and you never know when you're going to be needed."

"I don't sleep much anyway. I doubt we'll have a mission tomorrow after what Sara did to Rip," Mick answered. 

"Alright, just let me know if you get tired, Mick. But for right now, it's my turn," Snart said eagerly. 

Mick didn't like the feeling of not knowing exactly what was going to happen. He shifted uncomfortably until Snart kissed him. Mick tried his best to stay still and remain calm when Snart began to run his fingers over his arms.

Snart ran his tongue from Mick's shoulder down to his wrists. Mick shivered as he got further down. Snart kissed each little burn, remembering the time he caught Mick burning himself as a kid. He bit softly at the older marks. He only kissed the newer looking ones and moved to the other arm. His right arm didn't have many scars, but there were still a good handful requiring Snart's attention. He licked and kissed and bit at that arm too and moved to Mick's torso. He had a few scratches and battle wounds, but luckily not half as many as Snart had. Snart skillfully ran his fingers and tongue over all the marks there and mouthed at Mick's collarbone. They sat like that for a moment until Mick grabbed Snart and pulled him onto his lap and grabbed the blanket at the foot of his bed. 

"Mick."

"Relax, I'm getting a blanket. Or do you still prefer the cold?" 

Snart gestured toward the blanket. 

"Tell no one," Snart ordered.

Mick pulled up Snart beside him and pulled the blanket over both of them. He held Snart loosely, still running his hands on his chest. Snart's breathing began to slow and Mick wasn't too behind. 

"I really missed you, Mick," Snart breathed right before he drifted to sleep. Mick kissed his forehead and sighed.

"I missed you more."

Mick fell asleep after he uttered those words. A few hours passed until all the Legends were casually chatting and enjoying breakfast. 

"Has anyone seen Mr. Rory?" Professor Stein asked the group as he walked in. 

"No, but I'm sure he's still asleep. He sleeps in sometimes, right?" Ray asked. 

"Besides, he was up late last night," Sara announced as she strode into the kitchen. "I'm sure he's fine." 

"I'll go check on him," Jax offered, walked towards Mick's quarters. 

Jax walked down the corridor and paused near Mick's door. There was no sound coming from the room, so he leaned forward to knock.

"Hey, Mick! Everyone's wondering where you are. Mick...?" Jackson asked the door. "I'm coming in."

Jax opened the door to find a sleeping Mick and a discarded beer on the floor. Typical. He walked over to Mick's side and noticed the cold gun and the book. 

"Take a stroll down memory lane last night?" Jax whispered to no one in particular. He took another step over the gun and sighed. "Mick, dude, wake up." He shook Mick softly. "Mick!"

"Huh, what? I'm up," Mick gripes. "What is it?" 

"Dude, it's like 10. Are you feeling okay?" Jefferson asked.

Mick looked dumbfounded to his side. Still staring, he replied, "Yeah, I'm...good."

"Are you sure? You're looking a little..."

"I said I'm good. I'll be up in a sec," Mick griped.

"Um, alright," Jax said, walking out of the room confused. He squinted in confusion and bumped into Ray. 

"Hey, how is he?" Ray asked.

"I'm honestly not sure. He seemed confused. He's probably just drunk though. There's an open beer in there on the floor by the bed," Jax explained.

"Just one? That doesn't sound like Mick," Ray said. "I'm going to wait for him to get up and see what I can do. Apparently Sara talked to him last night, he must still be really missing Snart."

"Yeah... The cold gun, it's also by his bed. Not in its case either. Just... On the floor, next to his beer and Frankenstein," Jefferson recalled.

"Alright, you should go eat. I'll see what I can do here," Ray offered.

"Thanks man," Jax said, patting Ray's back before returning to the kitchen.

Ray walked towards Mick's door and leaned on the frame. He heard Mick grumble about something but couldn't make out what exactly. When Mick walked out, Ray reached for his arm.

"Hey man, are you doing alright?" Ray asked. "You know, if it's about Snart or some-"

"Listen Haircut, I don't want to talk about it," Mick growled, glaring at Ray. "I'm going to eat."

"Yeah, yeah!" Ray said as Mick walked away. "Good talk..."

Ray slowly walked back into the room with the others, and all eyes were on Mick. No one knew what was up, he was just... Different somehow. 

"What are you staring at?" Mick asked the group with his mouth full. 

"Nothing, we're just... We're all worried Mick," Sara explained. "You seem-" 

"I said I'm fine," Mick grumbled. He picked up his sandwich and walked out of the room. Jefferson and Ray went to Sara.

"Guys, I understand you're worried, but there's nothing we can do for him. Losing someone... It hurts, but he's got to deal with it his way. We can't interfere," Sara told the boys. 

"I know, I just feel like there's something more. And I want to help before it's too late," Jax said, empathy dripping from his words. 

"And we will. Just give it time," Sara  
reasoned. 

Sara walked off to the captain's quarters and the two boys were left standing in the same place. Ray looked to Jax as he walked away. Ray followed him out of the room and towards the hallway.

"We need Stein on this one," Jax explained.  
\-------------------------------------

Mick was sitting in the storage room away from the other ship members. He had finished his sandwich and was drinking his beer down when the professor walked in. 

"Mr. Rory. I had a feeling you'd be down here."

"Yeah, it's the only place without people. Or it was. What do you want?" Mick asked bitterly.

"I wanted to check up on you. The team seems rather worried about you, and I wished to know if it was valid to be concerned as well. Is it?" Stein asked.

"Look, I'm not going to talk to Haircut or Pretty about this cuz it's dumb and cuz they're dumb, okay, so don't even bother. But you told me about the possiblity of Snart being a reverence-"

"Remnant-"

"That. I want to know if it's true, if... if Snart's still here somehow." Mick finished. 

"Well, why would you think he's still here? Are you still seeing him?" Stein questioned.

"He was with me last night. But he wasn't gettin' me to kill or do dumb shit, he was... He was just him. My old partner and real friend. He was different."

"I will help you investigate this with the private assistance of Gideon- but I need you to know, Mr. Rory, that we are also your real friends. The people on this ship have a hard time perceiving you correctly, as did I for the longest time, but they do care for you. We all do." The professor sighed and wiped his glasses on his shirt. "Now then, let's go see what we are actually dealing with," he began as he walked in the direction of the lab. 

"Gideon?"

**Author's Note:**

> [notes for a possible second part  
mick would remember the gun and think about prints  
Stein would want details, mick would say cards, he apologized for hitting him, and maybe someone could beat out the fact that they slept in the same bed)


End file.
